guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Widukind, Dux Saxonum
thumb|260px|Carte de la Saxe du temps de Widukind. Widukind (ou Wittekind ou Widochindis rebellis[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/SAXONY.htm SAXONY, DUKES & ELECTORS]) est né vers 743''Niederländische Religionsgeschichte'', Fred van Lieburg, Joris van Eijnatten, Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, 20 juil. 2011., en Angrie (= Engern) et est tué dans un combat en Souabe, le 7 janvier 810[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/SAXONY.htm SAXONY, DUKES & ELECTORS]. Il est inhumé dans l'église d'EngernLe Souvenir et la Légende de Charlemagne, Collectif, Slatkine (1973)., dans le Kreis d'Herford. Le mythe de Widukind comporte des éléments héroïques, mais ils ne sont que rarement évoqués, souvent déformés, ou niés, par les auteurs ecclésiastiques''Le Souvenir et la Légende de Charlemagne'', Collectif, Slatkine (1973).. Ce païen va devenir un roi saxon, puis même un saint pour les chrétiens''Le Souvenir et la Légende de Charlemagne'', Collectif, Slatkine (1973).. Par la suite, il va être récupéré par la propagande nazie, alors qu'il est en partie d'origines slaves et qu'il combat les Francs allié aux Sorabes, qui sont des Slaves. Dans sa jeunesse Widukind voit son pays ravagé par les troupes franques aux ordres des missionnaires. Widukind est d'abord seigneur d'Engern (Angrie). Le roi chrétien Charlemagne, futur empereur, engage en 772 une guerre de 32 ans contre les Saxons. Il s'agit de réduire en esclavage un million de paysans, écrivent Diderot et d'Alembert dans l'Encyclopédie. Les païens rebelles sont massacrés. Le grand temple des Externsteine est attaqué en 772. Irminsul, l'arbre sacré des Saxons, est abattu par les chrétiens. En 775, le roi des Francs vient camper à Lodbad, sur les bords de la Weser. Les guerriers westphaliens de Widukind se mêlant aux fourrageurs francs, entrent avec eux dans le camp, tuent des soldats ennemis et font du butin. C'est là le premier exploit du chef des Saxons. Les Annales Laurissenses nous disent que Widochindis rebellis est le seul Saxon, qui ne se soumet pas aux Francs, à la diète de Paderborn, en 777. Comme Dux Saxonum, de 778 à 785, Widukind résiste à Charles. Les Annales royales franques nous disent que Charles envahit et soumet la Saxe. Widukind s'enfuit au Danemark, la Nordmannia, à la fin de l’année 777. Au début de l’année suivante, Widukind déclenche une nouvelle révolte. Il veut profiter que le roi Charles fait campagne en Espagne, mais il est battu près de Leisa, sur la rivière Eder. La victoire saxonne de Süntelgebirge est à l’origine du massacre de 4.500 païens à Werden. Mais Widukind (743 - 807 ) est un homme fort. Après cette première défaite en 782 il décide de déclencher un soulèvement massif contre les Francs dans le nord et le centre de la Germanie''Niederländische Religionsgeschichte'', Fred van Lieburg, Joris van Eijnatten, Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, 20 juil. 2011.. Les Annales Laurissenses nous apprennent que Charles envoie son missus Amelwinum pour assiéger Widochindum et Abbionem en 785. Les chefs des païens se rendent. Dans les archives d’Adam de Brême, on nous parle de Widichind qui cède et accepte le baptême, en 785, à Attiniacum villa (= Attigny). Charlemagne est son parrain. Widukind devient le comte de Buddinesfeld qui met son épée et ses troupes au service de l’empire chrétien. L’ancien duc contribue à y établir le fameux capitulaire de 793. Il meurt en 807 en Souabe, où il combat les ennemis de son vainqueur. Charles IV (1316 -1378), empereur romain germanique de 1355 à sa mort fait ériger en signe de réconciliation un monument au duc de Saxe Widukind''La idea de imperio: y otros estudios'', Serie Docencia, Alain de Benoist - Luc Pauwels - Xavier Marchand - Néstor Luis Montezanti, EdiUNS, 2006.. Thomas Mann voit dans Widukind un protestant : : Il proteste contre le reste du monde, ainsi que le fit avant lui Arminius. Montesquieu, dans L'esprit des lois écrit : : Les Vikings attribuoient aux ecclésiastiques la destruction de leurs idoles, et toutes les violences de Charlemagne, qui les avoit obligés les uns après les autres à se réfugier dans le nord. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * SON NOM, SES ORIGINES ET SA JEUNESSE . Son nom . thumb|260px|Religion des Germains : Odin et des loups. Widukind, forêt enfant, l'enfant de la forêt, est un kenning vieux norrois. un mot est remplacé par une périphrase à valeur métaphorique. Il ne faut pas faire en ce cas une traduction au mot à mot. Comme pour les textes de la poésie islandaise, ils sont chargés de sens. Le loup c'est l’enfant de la forêt et un animal lié à la mort et à la guerreMatthias Springer, Die Sachsen, Kohlhammer, Stuttgart, 2004, pages 195-196., dans les traditions et croyances germaniques du temps du paganisme''Le Souvenir et la Légende de Charlemagne'', Collectif, Slatkine (1973).. Le nom Widukind peut donc à l' origine être une épithète honorifique, pas un nom propreMatthias Springer, Die Sachsen, Kohlhammer, Stuttgart, 2004, pages 195-196., un surnom gagné grâce à sa valeur. C'est le contraire de ce que toutes les sources chrétiennes disent de lui. Elles proviennent de ses ennemis, les Francs, qui en donnent une image négative, le représentant comme un second Attila et un traître. * * * * * Ses origines . Widukind, selon certains généalogistes, est le fils du duc Theodoric, car il parfois associé à son nom dans certaines annales. Mais Widukind et Theodoric sont juste deux ducs saxons qui résistent aux Francs et aux chrétiens. En effet les chroniques médiévales et les historiens lui donnent pour père le Duc de Engern, Warnechin, l’un des principaux chefs de la nation saxonne''The Lindgren/Tryon Genealogy: The Ancestry of John Ralph Lindgren and Shirley Ann Tryon'', J. Ralph Lindgren Trafford Publishing, 24 janv. 2008.. Ce Warnechin d’Engern (ca 815 - 868) n'est que comte. Kunhilde de Rügen, sa mère, est d’origines alémaniques et alsaciennes, mais aussi de Rügen''Royalty for commoners: the complete known lineage of John of Gaunt, son of Edward III, King of England, and Queen Philippa'', Roderick W. Stuart, Genealogical Pub. Co., 1995.. Son père est né dans cette île, peuplée principalement de Slaves à cette époque. Par les femmes, il descend en partie des Wendes et des Obotrites, donc de princes slaves occidentaux. La grand-mère de Widukind, Dobzogera, est la fille de Billung, roi des Wendes. Pourtant Widukind va devenir onze siècles plus tard le modèle de la race des seigneurs, pour les nazis, partisans de la supériorité des Germains sur les Slaves. Widukind est le frère de Emhild de Engern (755 - 780), qui se marie avec Harald, second roi de Haithabu (Hedeby). Harald (755 - 804) est le frère de son épouse, Geva de Haithabu''Royalty for commoners: the complete known lineage of John of Gaunt, son of Edward III, King of England, and Queen Philippa'', Roderick W. Stuart, Genealogical Pub. Co., 1995.. Le roi du Danemark, Sigefried, est le beau-frère de sa soeur et un autre frère de sa femme. Du fait de ses liens familiaux avec les Vikings et les Slaves, Widukind va disposer à la fois d’alliés puissants dans sa lutte contre les Francs chrétiens et de refuges pour lui et ses armées défaites. * * * * * Sa jeunesse . Quand après la défaite d'Odilon, Carloman marche contre les Saxons, qui se sont rebellés, leur duc, Theodoric, se retranche dans une forteresse. Carloman oblige le duc à capituler. Il va lui-même en otage, pour garantir la paix, que le vainqueur lui accorde. Eginhard nous dit que Karlomannus est en Saxe au castrum Hohseoburg et il accepte la reddition de Theodericum Saxonem loci illius primarium, en 743. Le chef saxon est ensuite relâché, et remis en possession de son duché, après avoir fait un nouveau serment de fidélité. Dès l'année suivante, il se révolte encore. Théodoric est capturé à nouveau, en 744, lorsque Carloman envahit la Saxe avec son frère Pépin. Widukind voit donc son pays envahit et pillé par les Francs dès son enfance. Des missionnaires essaient de convertir de force son peuple. Sur les pignons de leurs maisons on voit les crânes des chevaux sacrifiés. Les Saxons adorent Odin, les héros tombés au Valhalla... Les Saxons forment, à l'époque de Charlemagne, une sorte de confédération composée de trois peuplades différentes, dont chacune a son duc ou chef de guerre : ¤ les Ostfales, ¤ les Westfales, ¤ et les Engern (Angares). Les Ostfales sont établis au bord de l'Elbe, les Westfales sur ceux l'Ems, et les Engern (Angares) au milieu. Ces deux dernières tribus sont en contact avec les possessions franques sur le Rhin. Selon Vingt-cinq ans d'études dynastiques, de Hervé Pinoteau, Theodoric est le duc des Ostfales et pas des Engern (Angares), le peuple de Widukind. * * * * * * * * * * 772 . À partir de 772, les Saxons attaquent la Thuringe. Charlemagne les repousse. Le roi franc emploie la force et la terreur afin de soumettre les Saxons. A partir du Rhin moyen, Charlemagne conduit son armée dans des territoires perdus par les Francs en l'an 695. Il prend Eresburg...The Conquest of Saxony AD 782/785 : Charlemagne's defeat of Widukind of Westphalia, David Nicolle, Illustré par Graham Turner, Bloomsbury Publishing, 2014.. Le danger saxon transforme Cologne en citadelle avancée des Francs''La Légende des Rois mages, Histoire des trois rois, Joannes (of Hildesheim), Marianne Élissagaray, Editions du Seuil, 1965.. Cette guerre est parée de légitimations religieuses : lutter contre le paganisme est un ''devoir sacré et les lieux de culte païens sont détruits, notamment l'Irminsul et Externsteine. * * * * * La destruction de l'Irminsul (772) . thumb|260px|Destruction d'Irminsul par Charlemagne Irminsul signifie grande ou puissante colonne, cela semble plutôt être un arbre géant a, dédié à une divinité saxonne de la guerre, nommée simplement Irmin. Il se rencontre dans les annales franques à propos de la campagne de Charlemagne contre les Saxons en 772, année où l’empereur s’empare de la forteresse d’Eresburg et la détruit. Tout près d'Eresburg se dresse le Priesterberg (le mont du prêtre), qui surplombe la vallée de la Diemel. Cette colline est selon la tradition le lieu où se dresse l'arbre sacré Irminsul. Irmin est un dieu méconnu, selon plusieurs, une représentation de Odin pendu à l'arbre divin Yggdrasil ou encore, d'Arminius, celui qui réussit jadis à unifier les peuples germaniques. C'est un divinité indépendante de Saxe''Die Sachsengeschichte des Widukind von Corvey. In: Paul Hirsch (Hrsg.): Scriptores rerum Germanicarum in usum scholarum separatim editi 60: Die Sachsengeschichte des Widukind von Korvei (Widukindi monachi Corbeiensis Rerum gestarum Saxonicarum libri III). Hannover 1935, S. 9–12 (Monumenta Germaniae Historica)., associée aussi à WidukindRudolf Simek: ''Lexikon der germanischen Mythologie. S. 222; (Norbert Wagner: Irmin in der Sachsen-Origo. zur Arbeitsweise des Widukind von Corvey.) In: Germanisch-Romanische Monatsschrift (GRM) 59 NF 28. 1978, S. 386, Fußnoten 16, 17.. Nous connaissons les liens entre les hommes et les arbres dans le nord. Le premier homme et la première femme sont créés à partir d’arbres. Yggdrasil est l’arbre sacré et Heimdal le dieu des hommes, de la société humaine lorqu’il crée les trois fonctions. L’arbre Yggdrasil est le lien entre les mondes, un pont, tout comme l’arc-en-ciel Bifrost. Ces arbres sacrés sont pour cette ancienne religion de l’Europe les merveilles de la création, des symboles sacrés, alliant le soleil et les sources de force et de vie. En Gaule les chrétiens ont déjà remplacé les arbres sacrés aux carrefours routiers par des calvaires. Le moine Rodolphe de Fulda († 865), à qui l'on doit la description la plus complète d'Irminsul, rapporte au chapitre 3 de son hagiographie De miraculis sancti Alexandri : : Il y avait aussi un tronc d'arbre d'une taille peu commune, dressé verticalement, que les Saxons vénéraient en plein air, et qu'ils appelaient dans leur langue « Irminsul », qu'on peut rendre en latin par « pilier du monde », comme s'il soutenait toutes choses. Nous connaissons les liens entre les hommes et les arbres dans le nord. Le premier homme et la première femme ont été créés à partir d’arbres. Yggdrasil est l’arbre sacré et Heimdal le dieu des hommes, de la société humaine lorqu’il a créé les trois fonctions. L’arbre Yggdrasil est le lien entre les mondes, un pont, tout comme l’arc-en-ciel Bifrost. C'est une évocation de l'arbre Monde des mythes germaniques, c'est-à-dire une représentation de l'équivalent d'Yggdrasil, évoqué dans l'Edda et toute la mythologie scandinave. Adam de Brème, archevêque de Hambourg et responsable de la christianisation du Nord, écrit vers 1080 à propos du grand temple païen d’Uppsala, en Suède : : Près de ce temple se trouve un arbre gigantesque qui étend largement ses branches ; il est toujours vert, tant en hiver qu’en été. Personne ne sait quelle sorte d’arbre c’est Gesta Hammaburgensis IV, scholie 138, cité par Régis Boyer, Yggdrasill. La Religion des Anciens Scandinaves, Paris, 1992, p.21 1.. La popularité de ce mythe auprès des anciens Saxons est par ailleurs attestée chez les Anglo-Saxons du haut Moyen Âge, notamment à travers nombre de représentations qui mêlent mythes germaniques et religion chrétienne et qui associent Odin/Wotan au Christ sur la Croix. Charlemagne s'amuse de la croyance des Saxons selon laquelle Irminsul empêche le ciel de leur tomber sur la tête, et qu'il voit ainsi une raison de s'y attaquer pour discréditer ses adversaires. À la fois symbole de la résistance du paganisme saxon et lieu de réunion des Païens qui lui apportent une offrande après chaque victoire, Irminsul est abattu en 772, sur l'ordre du roi des Francs, Charlemagne. * * * * * La reconversion du sanctuaire païen d'Externsteine (772) . thumb|260px|Fouilles archéologiques à Externsteine en 1935. Le roi des Francs fait successivement quatre expéditions contre les Saxons. Durant le solstice d'été 772, les Francs attaquent par surprise le grand temple saxon des Externsteine. Cet acte constitue une double félonie pour un esprit saxon : la loi germanique exige que l'on prévienne l'adversaire du lieu et du moment de l'attaque et prohibe l'attaque surprise et le viol d'un sanctuaire religieux païenRéfléchir et Agir, no 10, hiver 2001, Verden an der Aller, un grand symbole, par Robert Dun, p. 66-67.. Les Saxons désarmés sont massacrés. Les Francs détruisent les symboles sacrés du lieu et font éclater le dôme de l'observatoire en engageant des poutres dans des entailles et en les mouillant ensuite pour faire éclater la rocheRéfléchir et Agir, no 10, hiver 2001, Verden an der Aller, un grand symbole, par Robert Dun, p. 66-67.. Nous n’avons aucune certitude relative à la localisation exacte d’Irminsul, plus exactement, de l’Irminsul détruite par Charlemagne en 772. Plusieurs raisons plaident en faveur du site des Externsteine. Dans le Teutoburger Wald, nous avons un point d’appui concret. Les Externsteine sont un ensemble de rochers en grès aux formes impressionnantes et dans lesquels sont ciselées des gravures rupestres. Certains rochers atteignent une hauteur de 38 m. On suppose qu’il s’agit avant 772 d’un sanctuaire païen. Les Germains sont connus pour célébrer leurs divinités en plein air, notamment dans des bosquets, sur des collines ou sur des rochers. Cette fois, nous possédons des indices épigraphiques puisque sur l’un de ces rochers figure un bas-relief représentant le Christ mort et descendu de la Croix. On y voit la victoire remportée par le Christ crucifié sur l’ancienne religion. En effet, l’Irminsul s’incline devant le Christ. Une copie de cette œuvre se trouve en grandeur originale dans l’ancien couvent de Dahlheim près de Lichtenau, non loin de Paderborn[https://krapooarboricole.wordpress.com/2009/11/18/irminsul-larbre-du-monde-des-saxons/ Irminsul, l’arbre du monde des Saxons.].. Walther Matthes émet l’hypothèse selon laquelle la première fondation de monastère sur le sol saxon est effectuée à proximité des Externsteine par des moines venus de Corbie (Picardie) au début du IXe siècleWalther Matthes, Das Relief im den Externsteinen, Ostfildern, 1997.. Le bas-relief date de cette époque. Wilhelm Teudt, dans les années 1920, suggère aussi que l'emplacement de l'Irminsul est en ce lieu sacré. Teudt pense également que le Externsteine sert d'observatoire jusqu'à sa destruction par CharlemagneHalle, Uta (2013), Wichtige Ausgrabungen der NS-Zeit, dans Focke-Museum, Bremen, Graben für Germanien - Archäologie unterm Hakenkreuz, Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, pp 65-73, ISBN 978-3-534- 25919-9.. Probablement que l’Irminsul des Extersteine est particulièrement spectaculaire, mais il y a d’autres colonnes répertoriées, par exemple à Eresburg, Heligoland ou Fulda. Charlemagne, après sa victoire en 772, convertit le sanctuaire païen d'Externsteine en un lieu chrétien. L'Irminsul est, nous l'avons vu abattu. Les heargh qui servent d'abris aux divinités des Saxons, sont détruits pour laisser les moines et les prêtres francs élever, à la place de ces sanctuaires païens, des chapelles et des églises. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LA RÉVOLTE SAXONNE . 773 -775 La destruction du célèbre sanctuaire païen d’Irminsul n’a pour effet que d'inciter les Saxons à se venger en brûlant les édifices religieux en HessePierre Barthélemy, Les Vikings, Albin Michel, 1992, ISBN 2-226-03257-6 p. 112.. Le monastère de Fritzlar, construit en bois en 724 avec les branches du Chêne de Thor, est en 773 ravagé par les païens''Histoire générale de l'Église. L'église et le monde barbare'', par Fernand Mourret, Bloud et Gay (Paris), 1928-1933.. La conquête franque se double d'une conversion forcée des habitantsRiché, Pierre (1993). The Carolingians. University of Pennsylvania Press. (ISBN 9780812213423).. Karl va comme chaque année avec une grande armée en Saxe. Ses troupes incendient les villages et piétinent les champs. Ils emmènent avec eux le bétail et les fils des nobles et des prêtres en otage. Mais à peine sont ils partis que les paysans saxons chassent les fonctionnaires et les missionnaires. Les Saxons profite de l’absence de Charlemagne pour réoccuper l'Eresbourg en 773. La guerre contre Widukind est ralentie durant la guerre de 773-774 contre les Lombards, reprise avec vigueur sitôt Didier défait''Textes norrois et littérature française du moyen âge: La première branche de la Karlamagnús saga''. Paul Aebischer, Librairie Droz, 1954.. En septembre 774, les Saxons violent leur promesse contrainte, et reprennent leurs incursions dans la Hesse. Ils recommencent à pénétrer en Rhénanie. Charlemagne, occupé en Italie, lance contre eux quatre fortes colonnes qui dévastent tout sur leur passage. En 775, Charlemagne convoque les grands du royaume à Quierzy, et décide d'en finir avec la rébellion saxonne en convertissant les Saxons au christianisme. La loi du fer de Dieu consiste à choisir entre le baptême ou la mort. L'armée de Charlemagne marche contre la Saxe de nouveau. Les Francs réoccupent le château d'Eresburg, ainsi que celui de Sigibourg. À Höxter les Francs traversent la rivière Weser et font la guerre contre la partie Ostphalienne. Les Ostphaliens et Angrariens se rendent sans la moindre résistance, tandis que les Westphaliens font subir des dommages importants à l'armée franque, jusqu'à l'arrivée du roi. Pour éviter d'être alors exterminés, ils se rendent et demandent la paix. Mais la vengeance et la volonté de rester libres font que les troupes chrétiennes pourtant bien supérieures en nombre vont essuyer de cuisants échecs à tel point que Charlemagne va pleurer de rage et être contraint de céder du terrain plus d'une fois face aux guerriers d'un très grand chef, Widuking. Celui-ci se réfugie parfois dans sa belle-famille viking dernier''Oriëntatie op geschiedenis: basisboek voor de vakdocent'', Marcel van Riessen, Herman Kaptein, Uitgeverij Van Gorcum, 2008.. * * * * * Les premières victoires de Widukind (775 - 777) . thumb|260px|Widukind appelant à la révolte les Saxons. Les Westphaliens infligent à Charlemagne une grande défaite. Le roi des Francs vient camper à Lodbad, sur les bords de la Weser. Les guerriers de Widukind se mêlent aux fourrageurs francs, entrent avec eux dans le camp, tuent des soldats ennemis et font du butin. C'est là le premier exploit du chef des Saxons. Charles retourne en Italie pour mater le duc de Frioul, en 776. Widukind en profite pour s'emparer du château de Heresbourg. Mais malgré un siège, il ne prend pas celui de Sigibourg. Ses troupes ne savent pas bien se servir des machines de siège. Et puis, ces paysans et bûcherons sont superstitieux. Ils croient que des esprits célestes défendent la place et s’enfuient. Les Danois, connus alors sous le nom de Normands, attendent patiemment leur heure afin de reconquérir leurs territoires perdus. Ils les reprennent mais le retour rapide de Charlemagne les surprend et les oblige à capituler. Charlemagne contraint aussi une grande partie des nobles de Saxe à se soumettre. La Saxe devient une Marche du royaume. Les Royal Frankish Annals nous disent que Widukind fuit en Nordmannia (Danemark), en 777[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/SAXONY.htm SAXONY, DUKES & ELECTORS]. Noble Widukind se réfugie en effet pendant un an chez le roi du DanemarkGeorges Tessier, Le Mémorial des siècles : VIIIe siècle Charlemagne, Albin Michel, Paris, 1967., Sigefried, qui est le frère de sa femme et le mari de sssoeur''Royalty for commoners: the complete known lineage of John of Gaunt, son of Edward III, King of England, and Queen Philippa'', Roderick W. Stuart, Genealogical Pub. Co., 1995.. En 777, le roi construit le Karlsbourg, près de Paderborn. Il l’appelle pour le Heerschau. Quelques Saxons y viennent et se convertissent à la religion chrétienne. Le roi des Francs les fait baptiser aux sources de la Lippe. Il veut la paix et les réunit au champ de mai de 777. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LA DIÈTE DE PADERBORN (mai 777) . La fondation de de Paderborn (776) . Les [http://www.persee.fr/doc/acsam_0000-0000_2001_act_7_1_1190 Actes du VIIe Congrès international d'Archéologie Médiévale (Le Mans 1999), relatifs aux Nouvelles données sur le palais de Charlemagne et de ses successeurs à Paderborn] nous disent que : : La présence de Charlemagne dans la zone de Paderborn est attestée neuf fois : en 776, année de la fondation du Karlsburg super fluvio Lippiaeb, identifié avec le palatium récemment fondé, puis en 780, 782 et 804 dans le secteur des sources de la Lippe, mais aussi en 777, 783, 785 et en 799 à Paderborn même. En 777 sont attestés en même temps la première assemblée royale et le synode au cours duquel il est discuté des questions relatives à l'organisation ecclésiastique et traité des missions. C'est la même année qu'est fondée l'ecclesia in honore Salvatoris (église en l'honneur du Sauveur)[http://www.persee.fr/doc/acsam_0000-0000_2001_act_7_1_1190 Actes du VIIe Congrès international d'Archéologie Médiévale (Le Mans 1999). Nouvelles données sur le palais de Charlemagne et de ses successeurs à Paderborn]. : Contrairement à ce que l'on observe dans la plupart des palais carolingiens, les bâtiments de Paderborn se trouvent à l'intérieur d'une fortification. Il ne reste aucun témoignage d'une construction en terre et bois antérieure aux réaménagements consécutifs à l'incendie de 778, qui n'a lui non plus pas laissé de traces[http://www.persee.fr/doc/acsam_0000-0000_2001_act_7_1_1190 Actes du VIIe Congrès international d'Archéologie Médiévale (Le Mans 1999). Nouvelles données sur le palais de Charlemagne et de ses successeurs à Paderborn]. : Les fouilles permettent d'identifier le mur d'enceinte sur le côté nord de l'ensemble. Il est réalisé en blocs de pierre calcaire et suivi d'une berme placée en contrescarpe du côté des sources situées au bas de la pente. Il convient de bien souligner ici le rôle défensif et fortement militaire que Paderborn A dès l'époque de sa fondation[http://www.persee.fr/doc/acsam_0000-0000_2001_act_7_1_1190 Actes du VIIe Congrès international d'Archéologie Médiévale (Le Mans 1999). Nouvelles données sur le palais de Charlemagne et de ses successeurs à Paderborn]. : À l'intérieur de la fortification, en bordure nord et à proximité immédiate des sources de la Pader, se trouve une aula, lieu de représentation où ont lieu les assemblées : c'est la aula regalis mentionnée pour la première fois dans le récit de la rencontre entre le pape Léon III et Charlemagne. Une église, bâtie avec les mêmes matériaux et du même volume que cette aula, se trouve au sud-est de celle-ci. Elle n'a pu être repérée totalement et se trouve en partie sous les murs de l'actuelle cathédrale. Dans son état actuel, cette aula est le fruit de la dernière reconstruction consécutive aux insurrections saxonnes de 778 puis de 793-794 attestées par les sources écrites. Le bâtiment conserve ses dimensions, au moins jusqu'au début des années 800. Il ne s'agit pas d'une reconstruction a fundamentis, mais d'un réaménagement des murs précédemment détruits[http://www.persee.fr/doc/acsam_0000-0000_2001_act_7_1_1190 Actes du VIIe Congrès international d'Archéologie Médiévale (Le Mans 1999). Nouvelles données sur le palais de Charlemagne et de ses successeurs à Paderborn]. * * * * * Des cérémonies grandioses . Le monarque carolingien fait de Paderborn sa résidence en 777. Le roi des Francs veut que ces négociations se fassent dans un appareil de solennité qui en impose aux barbares. Il fixe l'audience au moment du champ de mai de 777, qu'il tient cette année là à Paderborn, en Westphalie''Histoire générale de l'Église. L'église et le monde barbare'', par Fernand Mourret, Bloud et Gay (Paris), 1928-1933.. Charles rassemble la quasi-totalité des chefs saxons. L'assemblée est donc marquée par un déploiement inouï de cérémonies grandioses. Le roi veut y recevoir, aux yeux des Saxons, les députés des Sarrasins d'Espagne, qui viennent lui demander secours Histoire générale de l'Église. L'église et le monde barbare, par Fernand Mourret, Bloud et Gay (Paris), 1928-1933.. Karl assis sur un banc de pierre, est entouré par des moines, des évêques, et des guerriers francs. * * * * * L'Abbé Sturmius . Puis il donne la parole au moine Sturmius (705 -779), le priant d'exposer aux païens la doctrine de la foi catholique. Sturm, abbé de Fulda, issu d'une noble famille de Bavière, a été un des plus chers disciples et des plus précieux auxiliaires de saint Boniface. D'une austérité de vie qui s'alliait en lui à une extrême douceur de caractère, formé à la vie monastique par un long séjour au Mont-Cassin, où il était allé puiser à sa source l'esprit de saint Benoît, frère par la rare de ces hommes qu'il évangélisait, Sturm leur parla avec cette éloquence qui est toujours persuasive lorsque la vie et le caractère de l'orateur plaident pour lui autant que sa parole. Le Westphalien Widukind manque à l'appel. Celui-ci — nouvel Arminius — refuse de se soumettre''Le récit grec des lettres nouvelles: quelque chose de déplacé'', Volume 2 de L'Europe avant l'an mil, Jacques Bloeme, Études grecques, Volume 14 de Archéologie et d'histoire de l'art, Jacques Bloeme, L'Harmattan, 2001.. Les Annales Laurissenses nous disent que Widochindis rebellis est le seul Saxon, à la diète de Paderborn, qui ne se soumet pas aux Francs en 777[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/SAXONY.htm SAXONY, DUKES & ELECTORS]. La plupart des chefs saxons viennent jurer fidélité à Charlemagne et beaucoup demandent le baptême, qu'ils reçoivent dans les rivières, disent les chroniqueurs, revêtus de blanches tuniques. D'autres diètes et synodes se tiennent à Paderborn par la suite, entre autres en 782, 783, 785, 799... Ayant appris que Charlemagne combat en Espagne. Il se précipite en Saxe avec des bandes de Vikings en annonçant qu'il va porter la guerre dans le pays même des Francs. Toute la jeunesse saxonne, Angraniens, Ostphaliens, Westphaliens, accourt avec enthousiasme se ranger sous ses étendards. * * * * * * * * * * DUX SAXONUM (778 - 785) . Duc de Saxe (778) . thumb|260px|Widukind, Duc de Saxe (778). En 778, Widukind est élu par le'' Thing'' (= assemblées démocratiques dans les anciennes sociétés germaniques) dux Saxonum (= duc de Saxe). Ses guerriers vont en Rhénanie. Partout où ils passent, ils brûlent les églises, qui sont le symbole le plus visible de l'oppression. Ils brûlent aussi la forteresse de Karlsburg, qui commande le cours de la LippeCharlemagne, Alessandro Barbero, University of California Press, 2004.. Widuking fait couvrir la Saxe de forteresses, puis sans s'arrêter aux sièges des villes, il marche droit au Rhin. Le trouvant gardé, il se replie sur la rive droite du fleuve, et ravage tout le pays de Deutz à Coblenz en 778''A Dictionary of Medieval Heroes: Characters in Medieval Narrative Traditions and Their Afterlife in Literature, Theatre and the Visual Arts'', Willem Pieter Gerritsen, Anthony G. Van Melle, Boydell & Brewer, 2000.. Le roi apprend ces nouvelles, à Auxerre, après la défaite de Roncevaux. Il envoie en Germanie un corps d’armées considérable. Aussitôt Widukind va en Hesse, et détournent ses hommes du pillage de l'abbaye de Fulda et des trésors de Saint-Boniface. Les Saxons traversent à gué une petite rivière, près du village de Badenfield, lorsqu'une charge subite de la cavalerie franque les met en déroute. Les Annales Laurissenses nous disent que Widukind incite les Saxons à une autre révolte, en 778, alors que le roi Charles fait campagne en Espagne, mais il est défait près de Leisa, sur la rivière Eder[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/SAXONY.htm SAXONY, DUKES & ELECTORS. Charlemagne tient son champ de mai à Düren, en mai 779. Il part en campagne. Les Saxons sont battus à Bocholt, du fait de l'immense supériorité numérique de leurs adversaires. Puis le roi chrétien soumet la Westphalie jusqu'à la Weser et hiverne à WormsPierre Auguste Florent Gérard, Histoire des Francs d'Austrasie, Rozez, Durand, Brockhaus, 1864.. Charlemagne tient son plaid général à Eresburg et rassemble ses troupes. Il obtient le baptême de nombreux Saxons, à Orheim, puis marche jusqu'au confluent de l'Elbe et de l'Ohre où il règle les différents entre Slaves et Saxons. Réfugié de nouveau chez son parent, Sigefried, Widukind fait alliance avec les Sorabes. * * * * * La bataille de Süntelgebirge (été 782) . thumb|260px|Combat des Saxons contre les Francs. Charlemagne, en mai 782, tient son champ de Mai aux sources de la Lippe. Après ces brillantes campagnes Charles pense être maître de la Saxe, et la divise en paroisses épiscopales. Son choix est de faire gouverner l'ancien duché de Saxe par le clergé. Il crée des forteresses-monastères dans les plaines du nord de l'Allemagne. Charles marche à nouveau contre les païens Sorabes, qui viennent libérer la Saxe A la nouvelle apparition de Widukind, tous les Germains non chrétiens le rejoignent. Charlemagne en forçant les Saxons à se convertir provoque un soulèvement plus important que les précédents. L'armée franque, pendant l'été 782, revient après avoir ravagé le royaume des Slaves occidentaux. Envoyé pour vaincre Widukind, le comte franc Théodoric cherche à rejoindre les trois comtes Adalgise, Geilon, et Woradus. Les deux armées franques sont campées sur les deux versants opposés du mont Sünthel. Mais les trois comtes attaquent seuls les Saxons, dans la Vallée du soleil (= Suntal), pour ne partager avec personne la gloire de la victoire. Les Saxons de Widukind, alliés aux Sorabes, anéantissent la cavalerie franque d'Adalgise, de Geilon, et de Woradus, en Weserbergland. Le chambrier Adalgise et le connétable Geilon sont tués avant d’avoir reçu les renforts venus du Rhin de ce Théodoric. La bataille de Süntelgebirge est une grande victoire sur l'armée franque d'occupation. Les survivants francs s'enfuient. Mais Widukind (743 - 807 ) est un homme fort. Après cette première défaite en 782 il décide de déclencher un soulèvement massif contre les Francs dans le nord et le centre de la Germanie''Niederländische Religionsgeschichte'', Fred van Lieburg, Joris van Eijnatten, Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, 20 juil. 2011.. Charlemagne instaure le [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capitulatio_de_partibus_Saxoniae capitulaire de partibus Saxonie (782)]. Ce capitulaire interdit sous peine de mort : ¤ la crémation des mortsCécile Treffort, L'Eglise carolingienne et la mort: christianisme, rites funéraires et pratiques commémoratives, Presses Universitaires Lyon, 1996, p. 76. ; ¤ l'enterrement sous les tumuliMarc-André Wagner, Le cheval dans les croyances germaniques entre paganisme et christianisme, dans Paganism in the Middle Ages: Threat and Fascination, Leuven University Press, 2012, p. 85-108. ; ¤ les pratiques sacrificielles. Pour appuyer le texte, une cour de justice expéditive est installée en Westphalie. Les condamnations à mort sont prononcées parfois sur simple dénonciation, que le prévenu soit présent ou non. * * * * * Le massacre de Verden (octobre 782) . thumb|260px|Vignette de 1921 commémorant le massacre de 4.500 païens en 782 par les Francs chrétiens. thumb|260px|Mémorial de Sachsenhain. La bataille de Süntelgebirge a comme conséquences le massacre de Verden. Privé des troupes nécessaires pour reconquérir la Saxe, le duc va chercher des Normands, pour l’aider à vaincre. Dans le même temps, Charlemagne entre avec fureur dans la Saxe. Il rassemble les magnats saxons, convertis au christianisme, auxquels il a donné des titres et des terres. Cela se passe à Verden, sur les bords de l'Aller. Il menace de tout dévaster si on ne lui livre pas les complices du crime de Widukind. Le Capitulaire de partibus Saxonie prévoit la mort des Saxons récalcitrants et donc de leurs traditions ancestrales. Les chrétiens vont jusqu'à effacer les inscriptions runiques sur les pierres. 4.500 chefs saxons sont exécutés par l'épée. La nature tout autour de Verden vire au rouge avec le sang des blessés. Les chrétiens somment tous les prisonniers saxons de se convertir au christianisme sous peine de mort''Neue Chronik der Weltgeschichte'', Wissenmedia Verlag, 2007.. Ils sont tous décapités par ordre du roi en un jour : sque ad Quattuor milia D et traditions Super Alaram Fluvium in loco Qui sunt vocatur Ferdun, iussu enregistré omnes una l'decollati. Tout cela annonce les massacres des armées ou des policiers des régimes totalitaires de 1939 à 1945. Les Katyn et les Oradour ! C'est le massacre de Verden. Certains historiens chrétiens, comme Guillaume von Bippen en 1889, le nient. Dans les milieux nationalistes allemands et pour des historiens laïcs comme William Teudt et son ouvrage Germanische Heiligtümer (= Sanctuaires germaniques à l'appel), les Saxons païens sont le dernier bastion de résistance à l'asservissement des Germains au christianisme gaulois. Un certain nombre de ces néo-païens vont devenir nazis en 1933. D'ailleurs le ministre de la Propagande, Joseph Goebbels, apprécie la pièce de propagande de Edmund Kiss, un autre archéologue nazi, sur Widukind. Néanmoins d'autres historiens nazis, tels que Hermann Oncken, soulignent au contraire le caractère éminemment politique des mesures de Charles, et admettent que la soumission des Saxons justifie les combats des chevaliers teutoniques et le [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drang_nach_Osten Drang nach Osten] contre les slaves païens. Huit historiens hitlériens de renom rendent hommage en 1935 à Charlemagne dans Karl der Große oder Charlemagne ? Acht Antworten deutscher Geschichtsforscher, et démontrent qu'il n'est en rien un Gaulois, mais au contraire un empereur très germaniqueKarl Hampe, Hans Naumann, Hermann Aubin, Martin Lintzel, Friedrich Baethgen, Albert Brackmann, Carl Erdmann, Wolfgang Windelband: Karl der Große oder Charlemagne ? Acht Antworten deutscher Geschichtsforscher. Berlin, 1935.. Karl Bauer, autre historien nazi, va, dans son livre Die Quellen für das sogenannte Blutbad von Verden (= Les sources du massacre que l'on appelle de Verden, Münster 1937) jusqu'à raconter que les scribes à cette époque confondent decollati et delocati, c'est à dire délocalisés. Les nazis vont jusqu'à nier les faits et les textes. Si les nazis cachent les crimes de leur ancien empereur, Claude Carpentier, dans Identité nationale et enseignement de l'histoire: contextes européens et africains (1995), nous montre que de nos jours l'histoire de Charlemagne est devenue une idylle européenne... Charlemagne fait massacrer - lors de la «journée» de Verden - 4.500 Saxons qui avaient été livrés en gage de bonne volonté par la noblesse saxonneIdentité nationale et enseignement de l'histoire: contextes européens et africains, Les cahiers du CEFRESS, Ouverture Philosophique, Claude Carpentier, L'Harmattan, 1999.. Ses violences disparaissent des manuels scolaires dans les années 1990. Qu'importe si son ami, le sage et savant Alcuin lui reproche sa dureté qui s'exprime dans le Capitulaire de partibus SaxonieIdentité nationale et enseignement de l'histoire: contextes européens et africains, Les cahiers du CEFRESS, Ouverture Philosophique, Claude Carpentier, L'Harmattan, 1999.. Le prince, considéré comme précurseur d'une Europe sans frontière, qui faisait décapiter en un jour à Verden 4.500 Saxons prisonniers, faisait aussi baptiser par centaines de mille les guerriers vaincus et frémissants encore de Witikind. Ainsi se cimentait dans le sang le contrat solennel des chrétiens et des CarolingiensInnocent III. Le siècle apostolique. Constantin, Agénor de Gasparin, Elibron Classics, Adamant Media Corporation (9 juin 2001).. Les 12.000 veuves et orphelins sont déportés et vendus comme esclaves aux musulmans sur les côtes méditerranéennes, selon le Charlemagne (2010) de Georges Minois. Il faut anéantir même les femmes, gardiennes de la maison la femme dans les anciennes religions indo-européennes. La femme est un partenaire égal, et une camarade seule responsable de ses actes. Autre symbole le château sacré d'Heresbourg est brûlé. * * * * * La lutte continue (782 - 785) . thumb|280px|Wittekindsburg (Nordrhein-Westfalen), le château de Widukindthumb|260px|Soumission des Saxons à Charlemagne. En mai, comme presque tous les ans Charlemagne entre en Saxe avec des forces considérables. Certainement repoussé durant l'été près de Detmold, il se replie sur Paderborn, où il fait venir des renforts. 6.000 guerriers sont morts au combat à Detmold. Les deux camps sont très affaiblis par ces guerres meurtrières et fratricides. Le roi écrase les Saxons et leurs alliés frisons sur la Hase, puis passe la Weser et pousse pour la première fois jusqu’à l’Elbe. Alors que d'habitude les troupes franques entrent en campagne à la belle saison, tout l'hiver elles ravagent les campagnes de Saxe. Les forteresses sont détruites. Les chrétiens cherchent les malheureux Saxons dans les hameaux perdus, dans des forêts presque impénétrables, sur les routes, dans les champs et même au fin fond des cavernes. Ils n'épargnent ni les vieux, les bébés et surtout pas les femmes, torturées et violées. Ils brûlent toutes leurs maisons et prennent les récoltes et les troupeaux. Widukind, aidés par les Frisons, résiste à ces soudards accompagnés de missionnaires. Charlemagne veut terminer la guerre contre les Saxons en 784. Il marche le long de la Lippe et de la Weser. De fortes pluies rendent le pays impraticable. Le roi laisse son fils, Charles le jeune (772 - 811), un enfant, pour tenir les Saxons en respect. Il marche lui-même à travers la Thuringe avec le gros de l’armée, dévastant au passage le pays entre la Saale et l’Elbe. Compte tenu de la victoire certaine des chrétiens, Widukind a maintenant à lutter contre l'opposition de la noblesse saxonne. Charles rentre à Worms avant l’automne 784, puis rassemble de nouvelles troupes pour retourner sur la Weser. Devant les pluies et les inondations, il se replie sur Eresburg, où il passe pour la première fois l’hiver en territoire ennemi, et prépare la campagne suivante. Il combat pendant l'hiver les Frisons qui se sont révoltés. En avril 785, Charlemagne célèbre Pâque à Eresburg. Il sait qu'il a gagné. Willehad se rend auprès de Charlemagne en Saxe qui lui confie l'organisation de l'Église de Saxe. Liudger est chargé d'évangéliser la Frise orientale. Le roi promulgue le Capitulaire de partibus Saxonie et ravage la Saxe jusqu’à l’Elbe. Les Annales Laurissenses nous disent que Charles, Roi des Francs, envoie son missus Amelwinum et des députés faire des propositions à Widochindum' et ''Abbionem (Abbion) en 785. Ils se rendent[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/SAXONY.htm SAXONY, DUKES & ELECTORS]. '' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * UN COMTE CHRÉTIEN (785 - 804) . Son baptême (785) . Ces deux chefs, ayant reçu des otages, vont à Attiniacum villa (Attigny)[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/SAXONY.htm SAXONY, DUKES & ELECTORS], où ils sont reçus avec une certaine admiration, en 785. Widukind et son fils abandonnent la religion d'Odin. Michael Frassetto dans son Encyclopedia of barbarian Europe: society in transformation, nous dit : : Pour ces païens et leur roi Widuking, il n'y a d'autre alternative que le baptême ou la mortLes constantes géostratégiques tirées des grands conflits en Méditerranée : Toulon, les 25 & 26 avril 1996, Volume 4 de Collection Strademed, Groupe des écoles du Commissariat de la Marine, Fondation méditerranéenne d'études stratégiques, Publisud, 1997.. Charlemagne, le soi-disant fondateur de l'Europe répète sans cesse : : II faut que la Saxe soit chrétienne ou détruite. Le roi est le parrain de Widukind. Il signe un traité de paix avec lui. Dans le même temps, Widukind renforce la position de la noblesse saxonne dans le futur empire. Dans la foulée des nobles saxons sont faits comtes après leur baptême. L'historien Widukind de Corvey nous dit que dès le IXe Siècle, les liens sont nombreux entre les deux peuples. * * * * * La fin de sa vie (786 - 804) . thumb|260px|Widukind et Charlemagne. Charlemagne en conduisant Widukind au baptême d'Attigny (785), puis en concluant la paix définitive de 803, met fin à l'extension saxonne vers l'Ouest. Dès lors, la Germanie dirige ses efforts d'un tout autre côté, et, lasse des luttes indécises, meurtrières et hasardeuses avec l'Occident, cherche vers l'Orient des succès et des résultats plus faciles''Non ! Bulletin mensuel de propagande et d'action. Organe central des Jeunesses socialistes d'Algérie'', Fédération des Jeunesses socialistes d'Algérie. Alger : 1933-12-15 . L’ancien duc conserve en Saxe sa dignité de chef de clan, et contribue à y faire appliquer un nouveau capitulaire en 793, qui organise le pays pour la première fois. Selon la légende, Charlemagne lui donne après son baptême, un cheval blanc, qui devient l'emblème de la Westphalie. Widukind exerce les fonctions de comte et de juge de Buddinesfeld, Duc de SassoigneLa Légende des Rois mages, Histoire des trois rois, Joannes (of Hildesheim), Marianne Élissagaray, Editions du Seuil, 1965.. Il entretient des relations cordiales avec le clergé''Vingt-cinq ans d'études dynastiques'', Hervé Pinoteau, Christian, 1982.. Il occupe une position influente, car en 922 des documents vont parler de l'héritage du vieux comte ou duc Widukind. Widukind, selon la Vita Liudger, fait une campagne contre les Wilzen, des Slaves poméraniens. Selon la chronique impériale, Widukind est tué dans une expédition en Souabe le 10 août 807. Il est inhumé dans l'église d'Engern. * * * * * * * * * * MARIAGE ET DESCENDANCE . Son mariage . thumb|260px|widukind. Au premier plan sa femme. Derrière lui Irminsul, puis un cromlech.thumb|260px|Haithabu, ville viking Widukind de Saxe épouse, vers 773, Geva de Haithabu (ca 755 - 782), soeur du roi Harald de Haithabu (= Hedeby). Cette ville est un comptoir commercial viking important aux frontières entre la Saxe et le Danemark, région prospère entre le VIIIe et le XIe siècles. Geva est fille d' Eystein Halfdansson (718 - 780)In three millennia: the Zwicky, Pfeiffer, Leuzinger, Elmer, and allied families of Switzerland and Wisconsin with lines of Carolingian descent, Volume 1, John G. Kester, New Elm Press, 2002., fils de Halfdan, roi de Raumariki, marié à Hildi Eiriksdottir, fille du roi Erik Agnarsson de Vestfold. Harald de Haithabu (755 - 804), Roi de Jutland, est le mari de sa soeur et le frère de son épouse''Europaische Stammtafeln: Stammtafeln zur Geschichte der europaischen Staaten''. Neue Folge (1978), Schwennicke, Detlev, (Marburg: Verlag von J. A. Stargardt, c1978-1995 (v. 1-16) -- Frankfurt am Main: Vittorio Klostermann, c1998- Medieval Families bibliography #552.), FHL book Q 940 D5es new series., Band 2 Tafel 104.. Le roi du Danemark, Sigefried le danois (755 - 798), est le frère de sa femme et le beau-frère de sa soeur6. Ce mariage figure dans la généalogie d'une famille de ligne appelée rois de Haithabu, et dans Europäische Stammtafeln. * * * * * Leur descendance . thumb|260px|Mathilde de Ringelheim et Henri Ier l'Oiseleur * Hasala de Saxe (773 - 727) se marie en 787 avec Bernon des Angriens (756 - 813), comte en Saxe-Angrie, fils d'un Brunon, seigneur de Brunisberg, chef des Saxons d'Angrie et de N de Asseburg, elle-même fille de Theodoric (ca 670 - 740), chef des Osphaliens16. Quand Carloman marche contre les Saxons il prend sa forteresse de Hochseburgium. Brunon qui combat les Francs fait construire une forteresse sur la Weser, en 775. Ils sont les parents de : ** Selon Christian Settipani, le comte Walbert de Saxe (800-876) est marié à sa cousine (ca 820-880), fille de Wicbert le pieux de Saxe (778 - 835), lui-même fils de Widukind. Les Immedinger ont d'importants avoirs en Ostfalen et sont en partie les héritiers de la famille de Widukinden en Westphalie. Ils tirent leur nom du couvent de Immendingen sur leurs terres. Ils ont un fils : *** Reginbern de Saxe (ca 835 - avant 872), comte en 856 qui épouse Mathilde de Mersebourg (828 - après 911). Jeune veuve elle devient abbesse du monastère de Herford et élève sa petite-fille la future impératrice et sainte Mathilde. **** Le comte Théodoric de Westphalie (860 - après 929) se marie avec Reinhilde du Danemark (870 - après 929). ***** Sainte Mathilde (896-968) se marie avec l'empereur Henri Ier ( 876-936). ***** Frederuna (887-917) se marie en 907 avec le roi Charles III. le Simple de France ** Billung de Saxe (788 - 840) marié en 817 à Ada, peut-être Adula, fille de Pépin d'Ilalie, un roi carolingien. *** Oda de Saxe (818 - 913) mariée à son cousin, Liudolf, duc de Saxe (806-864) thumb|Liudolf, duc de Saxe (850-866) ** Brunhard de Saxe (789 - 840), comte et mari de Gisla von Verla, selon L'Encyclopaedia Britannica, de Hugh Chisholm. Ils sont les parents de : *** Liudolf, duc de Saxe (806 - 864), descendant de Widukind, est choisi par les empereurs d'Allemagne comme gouverneur ou duc de la Saxe, lorsque ce pays est définitivement séparé de l'empire des Francs en vertu du traité de Verdun. **** Son fils, Otto l'Illustre, est père de Henri l'Oiseleur, premier empereur germanique, mais aussi le grand-père d'Hugues Capet, fondateur de la dynastie capétienne. **** Sa fille, Liutgard de Saxe, qui épouse, en 882, Burchard, duc de Souabe (855 - 911). thumb|260Px|Rurik sur le monument Millénaire de la Russie (Veliky Novgorod) * Wibreht est désigné comme fils de Widukind dans la Translatio Sancti Alexandri. Wicbert le pieux de Engern'16 est né en 778 à Wildeshausen, Oldenburg, et mort après le 10 décembre 834. Il est baptisé, avec son père, en 785, à Attigny. Avec son propre fils, il fait une donation à Saint-Martin d'Utrecht (= à un grand sanctuaire)Élites au haut moyen-age, Volume 1 de Haut Moyen Age'', François Bougard, Laboratoire de médiévistique occidentale de Paris, Mission historique française en Allemagne, Göttingen, Laurent Feller, Régine Le Jan, École française de Rome, Brepols, 2006.. Il fait carrière dans l'Empire, épouse vers 805 une alliée des Francs et reçoit des terres en Basse-Rhénanie''L'Europe carolingienne: VIIIe-Xe siècle'', Europe & histoire, Jean-Pierre Leguay, Belin, 2002. et hérite de Biens allodiaux fur le Wefer''Tableau Historique Pour Servir À la Connoissance Des Affaires Politiques De L'Électorat De Saxe Et Des Provinces Incorporées Ou Réunies'', Johann Georg Canzler, Breitkopf, 1786.. Cette femme est '''Odrade du Danemark. fille du co-roi Regnifried et cousine germaine de Rorik. Charlemagne le fait duc de Engern en 775. Meginhard rapporte dans son document sur le transfert des reliques de Saint Alexandre un fils de Widukind nommé Wikbert. Il meurt à Wildeshausen''Tableau Historique Pour Servir À la Connoissance Des Affaires Politiques De L'Électorat De Saxe Et Des Provinces Incorporées Ou Réunies'', Johann Georg Canzler, Breitkopf, 1786.. Il a : ** un fils Wikbert, évêque de Verden. ** Par ailleurs, selon Christian Settipani, l'épouse du comte Walbert de Saxe (800-876) est peut-être une sœur du comte saxon Waldbert, fils de Wigbert. ** un autre fils, le comte Waldbert de Saxe (810-après 856) reçoit des terres de Louis le Germanique, en 859, et fonde avec son épouse''' Aldburge, fille du comte de Leshem''Tableau Historique Pour Servir À la Connoissance Des Affaires Politiques De L'Électorat De Saxe Et Des Provinces Incorporées Ou Réunies'', Johann Georg Canzler, Breitkopf, 1786., une église à Wildeshausen, en Basse-Saxe. * * * * * Second mariage . Widukind de Saxe épouse, en 782, '''Geva Siegfriedsdottir de Danemark (ca 772 - 816), fille de Sigefried le danois (ca 755 - 798), et nièce de sa précédente épouse. Ils sont les parents de : * Bruno ou Brunhard de Saxe (783 - 8??), fait carrière dans l'Empire, épouse une Franque, la comtesse Suana de Monfort (790 - 835), fille de Hugues, de Montfort-sur-Risle, et reçoit des terres en Basse-Rhénanie, comme son frère''L'Europe carolingienne: VIIIe-Xe siècle'', Europe & histoire, Jean-Pierre Leguay, Belin, 2002.. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Duc du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Duc de Saxe Catégorie:Histoire de l'Allemagne médiévale Catégorie:Saxe médiévale Catégorie:France médiévale Catégorie:Date de naissance non renseignée (VIIIe siècle) Catégorie:Décès en 810